


Grandpa Rome

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abused Romano, Abusive Rome, Concerned Spain, Gen, Other, posted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano has never told anyone of how his grandfather hurt him.</p><p>I couldn't think of a title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa Rome

Of course Romano had never told anyone about how his Grandfather had treated him. Even if people had directly asked him, he wouldn't say. After a while, he would try to hide the scars that Rome had left. Most of the time it would just be clothing, unless he was in a situation in which he could not wear anything to cover them; he would wear makeup then. 

Only one person knew about them currently. He was sure more people knew about him when he younger, but those people probably had forgotten. Not even his younger brother knew about them, as Romano had not wanted to upset him. Only Spain knew. And he had found out by accident.

It had been when Romano was younger. He had been in his room changing. Now, he was wearing pants, so don't get your hopes up too much. Romano hadn't woken up Spain that morning, so of course Spain had gone to see if he was okay. 

Romano's back was facing the door, and was about tho throw on a shirt when Spain walked in. Spain had started saying something but Romano had whipped around.

"Leave!" Romano hadn't even bothered to insult him.

Spain looked as if was conflicted. Eventually, he just walked towards Romano and pulled him into a hug. Romano had froze at the gesture, and Spain had taken notice. He pulled back.

"Romano, what happened?"

A lot happened. It seemed unreal to think about it. How could Rome, how could his grandfather hurt him? Why would he hurt him? That was a good question, and the answer was simple. He was trying to get stronger again. Rome had been panicking. He couldn't die! He was the great Roman Empire! He was strong!

So, he had hurt Romano in attempt to get some of his land back. Rome had burned down cities, and quite a few of them too. Romano had screamed as it happened. Didn't Rome realise that he was hurting his precious grandson? Was he even precious to Rome? It didn't seem like it then, and it barely does now. He had launched attacks on South Italy's towns. He was fighting a child! Why would anyone do such a thing?

It lasted for quite a few years. Romano often didn't get any sleep. His sleeping time replaced by nights screaming in agony as his land was burned. Most mornings, he would wake up with new scars lacing his back and stomach. 

He often wondered if his grandfather even loved him, or was Romano just a burden to him? He had caused Rome's death, basically. He was now the land Rome used to be. It made sense Rome would hate him, his own grandfather hating him...

His thoughts were interrupted when Spain spoke again.

"Who did this to you, Romano?" He ran his fingers down Romano's scars, and Romano had winced.

"I..." Dammit. He was crying now. Why was he so weak? Why did Grandpa Rome like Veneziano better? He was better at everything, after all. It was kind of obvious. 

Romano felt arms wrap around him again. He was still crying. Weak. He was so weak. He hated himself. Why was life against him?

It took a while, but he eventually calmed down enough to speak again, to push Spain away. He was going to lie. He had to lie. Spain would go insane. He couldn't figt the dead. But wouldn't Spain go insane if Romano didn't tell him...? Maybe he would get the hint and leave it alone. That would be nice. He could continue to sit in shame, unable to do anything. Get, he would still be doing that even if he told Spain...

Spain was staring at Romano, seemingly waiting for an answer. He didn't seem fazed by being pushed away. It was normal for Romano after all. 

Romano wasn't sure what to do. It took a moment to decide. He was going to tell the truth. He wouldn't hide behind lies. It was never good to lie after all...

"No one." He lied.

It was Rome.

His Grandpa Rome did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at this I am procrastinating. I randomly got this idea after reading articles on the fall of Rome and ended up with this.
> 
> I kinda upset myself writing this, but that's okay.
> 
> This obviously isn't how it happened between Rome and Romano in Hetalia, but I just like to write stuff like this.
> 
> I hope you have a nice day/night/morning/etc!
> 
> \- Al


End file.
